A television body mainly comprises components such as a display panel, a front frame, a back cover and so on, wherein the back cover is provided with a backlight backplane on which a plurality of circuit boards are disposed. The television body is usually provided with a pedestal at the bottom thereof for supporting the television body.
The existing television pedestal is typically provided with a through hole and thereby connected with the television body via a bolt, for example, as disclosed in the Chinese patent document CN201479288U. However, the bolt for connection is exposed outside the television body when such television pedestal is connected with the television body, therefore, the exposed bolt may be eroded by the dust and moisture in the air, in particular, the bolt of metal material tends to rust easily, which may cause inconvenience to the cleaning and maintenance for the television, and may bring trouble when removing the television body from the television pedestal or reinstalling the television body. Moreover, due to such television design, the overall appearance of the television is poor.